Later Days Here I Come
Cosmo's birthday is approaching, and things are complicated by Kerry interfering in whatever Cosmo had planned for the day as well as an infestation consisting of wasps sent by the Headless Inspectre. The kids also have to contend with the return of Dillon. Plot Cold Open Tommy and Marie are asleep in the living room. When the clock hits midnight, the two wish one another happy birthday before going back to sleep. Episode Marie awakens Tommy, reminding him that it's their father's birthday today. Marie questions how it'll be spent, but Tommy reminds her that Cosmo goes by a personal list, and that whatever happens will go according to him. The two head downstairs for breakfast, where Cosmo commends them for being on time for the first thing he wants to do today. Kerry visits and the kids force him out, though he does leave behind a birthday present. Cosmo is not interested in opening it since Kerry gives him the same thing every year, with Tommy confirming it after taking a peek inside. It goes to Ashley and Fiona who're playing outside. This is cut short when they discover Dillon approaching them. Both report to Francis who's in the midst of performing a circus act for a video project and she decides to tell Alison. Alison, Colleen, Julie and Emily are in the middle of a ping pong game and are made aware of Dillon, though they hesitate to do anything until he provokes them. Francis brings up Cosmo's birthday and requests their help in getting a birthday present, which they all agree to. It goes to Georgina who's peacefully reading a book beneath a tree. Dillon comes to annoy her, but she scares him off by revealing her face, which is covered in slugs. Sam joins her and the two discuss the sudden return of Dillon, though both immediately claim they didn't even care when he left. The kids catch up to them and they all head to the mall. Sam shoos away a wasp that flies near her face and we see a swarm of wasps chewing away at the tree. Cosmo searches for Ned, Bob and Lars so they could go to a dive bar, but is unable to catch up to them. He decides to kill time by running some errands, with Kerry attempting to call him and tricking Cosmo into answering by blocking his contact number. Kerry ultimately convinces Cosmo to go with him since he knows where the other three guys are. They pass the kids as they enter the mall to go shopping. The kids argue over what to get Cosmo since they know so little about him, something that befalls even his own children since their ideas for gifts revolve more around them than him. Dillon offers a ludicrous solution but the kids rebuff him and leave. To the guys, Cosmo attempts to avoid talking to Kerry, but the latter ropes him into a complicated party game, which only irritates the other guys, causing them to leave. Believing to have spent enough time at the bar, Cosmo crosses it off of his list and he sneaks all but Kerry out of the bar to his house for a game of poker. The wasps enter the bar and completely destroy it, with Kerry recognizing the wasps. At Cosmo's house, the guys play poker, but the wasps get into the house, only to fly out due to a repellent Cosmo had planted in his house. The wasps destroy Ned, Bob and Lars' houses before taking out the manor, which the kids soon witness. Not wanting this to ruin his day, Cosmo attempts to find the ladies to join in a game of bridge, but is stopped by Kerry who reveals that the wasps were the same ones sent by the Headless Inspectre when they were in the Raven Stakes. The others deny this due to him being imprisoned, but Lars soon discovers the tome he was in is gone, and that the wasps never went after materials significant to the Headless Inspectre. It goes to Dillon, who is now in cahoots with the Headless Inspectre and possesses his tome. Dillon sent the wasps out to get revenge on everyone who has ever slighted him, though the Headless Inspectre is awaiting a grander prize. The wasps go after the group and wind up attacking Cosmo. Blaming themselves for letting Cosmo get hurt, Tommy and Marie seek out the Headless Inspectre for revenge. They find Dillon and proceed to attack him until he calls off the swarm. They return to Cosmo, sorrowful for his birthday getting ruined, but he assures them that the unconditional love his children show for him makes up for it. Everyone goes to Cosmo's backyard to do the last thing on his list, which concludes with Kerry tossing a horseshoe at a beehive and getting stung, something that Cosmo considers to be the best present offered by him. Back to Dillon, he is angered that his plan was ruined, but the Headless Inspectre informs him that he has come to fulfill the other end of his bargain, leading to him taking Dillon's life. Cast * Mae Whitman: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jenn Forgie: Julie * Brit Irvin: Emily * Julie Lemieux: Sam * Antionette Spolar: Francis * Tara Sands: Ruth * Amber Hood: Ashley * Sandy Fox: Fiona * Tabitha St. Germain: Georgina * Steven Crowder: Tommy * Sarah Gadon: Marie * Roger Dunn: Cosmo * Andrew Kavadas: Kerry * Hiro Kanagawa: Ned * Howard Jerome: Bob * Tony Rosato: Lars * Linda Kash: Enid * Patricia Drake: Autumn * Ellen Ray Hennessy: Delta * Terri Hawkes: Hanneke * Harvey Atkin: Norton * Len Carlson: Preston * Michael Eklund: Samuel * Jed Rees: Rooney * Peter Oldring: Dillon * Eugene Levy: Headless Inspectre Trivia * The name of the episode seems to be a pun on Strangeways, Here We Come, an album by The Smiths. * The videos Cosmo pick up are Arachnophobia and Backdraft. When he leaves, he contemplates commiting a gruesome act against Kerry, alluding to events in both films he rents. * Cosmo's list seems to have gone like this: ** Have breakfast with his children. ** Go to the bar with his friends. ** Play poker with his friends. ** Have a party in his backyard. * The teens and the rest of the Halloween Kids and the Elites are given non-speaking cameos during the backyard party scene. * When Cosmo explains the kinds of waffles he has prepared, it's actually a node to a quote from an episode of Tales from the Darkside. * When Tommy and Marie discuss a prank that happened to Kerry, it's actually a callback to events from the show's pilot telefilm. * The Weight by The Band is heard during the tavern scene.